


Nolite Te Bastardes Carborundorum

by CTippy



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Fanvideo, Multi, Other, Video, warning: violence abuse and gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A 'The Handmaid's Tale' fanvideo on the notes of 'Hell to the Liars' by London Grammar.Warning: Scenes of violence, abuse and gore. Viewer discretion is advised.





	Nolite Te Bastardes Carborundorum

**Author's Note:**

> This was tough to make. I cried several times in the making of it, which reminded me why I cried a lot for various reasons while watching this show. It succeeded in making me feel so many emotions and in making me think and reflect and honestly this show is so very well done and acted that I wanted to make a video if I could find the right song. And this song, which is definitely one of my favourite by LG, was the only one I thought of when considering the idea to make a video about THT. I also read the books, which I personally found great.  
> I tried to follow the lyrics as much as possible while at the same time trying to show the story of season 1, and the evoltuon of June and all the other characters from being abused and alone and hopeless to taking action somehow, to rebelling individually and and to finding hope. And I also tried to include all the main characters and to show the various relationships of the story.  
> I hope you like it. Enjoy!

[Click to like/reblog on Tumblr](http://ctippygraphics.tumblr.com/post/169886285167/the-handmaids-tale-nolite-te-bastardes)


End file.
